Army of Scar
The Army of Scar is a large group of Outlanders led by the spirit of Scar. History The Lion Guard “The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar” Ushari and Janja team up to bring Scar back to life. “The Scorpion‘s Sting” Scar plots with his army in the Outlands to defeat both Simba and the Lion Guard. He explains to his followers that he will be using Sumu the scorpion to take down Simba. He then relishes the irony of taking the day of the Kumbuka celebration and making it into the day that he defeated Simba and the Lion Guard. Later, Scar gets word of Sumu's success and directs his army to intercept the oncoming Lion Guard. The plan works, with Kiburi, Reirei, Janja, and their respective gangs slowing down the Lion Guard's progress through the Outlands. At last, the Lion Guard reaches the inner volcano, where Makini places a pinch of the cure, volcano ash, in her gourd. As the team turns to leave, Scar arises from the flames and reveals himself to Kion, admitting his part in the plan to kill Simba. Despite Scar's admission, Kion directs his team to leave, as he is worried about arriving too late to save his father. Scar then calls his army forward, and they corner the Lion Guard at the edge of the lava. With no option left, Kion steps forward to use the Roar of the Elders. Scar tries to warn Kion that his roar will only cause the volcano to erupt, but Kion informs Scar that he knows more about the roar than Scar ever did. He then uses the roar carefully to blow away Scar's army, and the Lion Guard makes a quick escape. Scar sends Mzingo and his parliament after the Lion Guard, and the vultures nearly wrestle the gourd from Makini. However, the rest of the team arrives just in time to fend off the vultures, and Kion uses his roar to ensure that they are not delayed again. At the same moment, Scar overlooks his defeated army and comments that the war has only just begun. “Swept Away” After Beshte ends up in the Outlands alone, While taking shelter under a rock, Shupavu makes herself known to Beshte, questioning his presence in the Outlands. Beshte responds warmly that he's just looking for shade on his way back to the Pride Lands, and a Njano jokes that they could use him for shade as well. A female skink offers to help find more shade, prompting Beshte to quote his father on how you can make friends anywhere. Shupavu and her friends then lead Beshte away. Scar soon finds out about Beshte and Janja, Cheezi and Chungu try to crush Beshte with boulders. Ushari claims that it will be bad because the guard would be weaker. "The Kilio Valley Fire” After Kilio Valley is devastated by a fire, Scar orders his army to inhabit the valley, asserting that his plan is to take over the Pride Lands bit by bit. "Undercover Kinyonga" The army looks on as Scar tasks Janja's clan with carrying out his latest plot - cutting off one of the Pride Lands' main water sources. "The Zebra Mastermind" While Janja, Reirei, and Kiburi speak with Scar, their minions find and gather unhelpful advice from Thurston. Later the Outlanders try to punish Thurston for leading them astray, but the Lion Guard comes to rescue Thurston. "The Hyena Resistance" Scar orders his army to repeatedly attack multiple areas of the Pride Lands. However, Jasiri and her Hyena Resistance continually thwart each attack. Scar soon realizes what's going on and orders his army to launch a full attack on Jasiri's clan. They are ultimately defeated by Kion, who uses his Roar of the Elders. ”Beshte and the Beast” Scar sends the army on repeated attacks so as to trick Shujaa into destroying more of the Pride Lands. Eventually, the army is repulsed for good by Shujaa and the Lion Guard. "Pride Landers Unite!" Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. The Army of Scar, including Janja and his clan, besieges Makuu's float. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Landers fight off the Army of Scar. "The Queen’s Visit" Dhahabu, the queen of the Back Lands, arrives in the Pride Lands to discuss a water treaty between the kingdoms. Scar's lackeys, Shupavu and Njano, spy on the proceedings. In the Outlands, Shupavu and Njano inform Scar of Dhahabu's visit to the Pride Lands. Scar schemes to end the treaty between the two kingdoms and sends Reirei and her pack after Dhahabu. Across the savanna, Ono discovers that Dhahabu is being set upon by the jackals. Together with Rahaand Starehe, the Lion Guard rushes to the rescue and fights off the pack. Not long after, Dhahabu is freshening up in a water hole when the jackals attack again, this time with crocodile allies. Ono informs the Lion Guard of the predicament, and Raha and Starehe race off to defend their queen. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" After hearing about a show being hosted at Mizimu Grove, Scar sends his army to launch an attack on the attending animals. "Fire from the Sky" Mzingo and his flock attempt to burn more parts of the Pride Lands. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Scar tells Ushari how he got his scar on his eye. Following Scar’s defeat and Ushari’s death, the Army of Scar was officially disbanded. Named Members Leaders Other Members Unnamed Members Male-Vulture.png Reirei's_Pack_-1.png Unnamed-Vulture2.png Unnamed-Vulture3.png Reirei's_Pack_-2.png The-little-guy_(55).png Dogos-sister2.png Kiburi-float-3.png Undercover-kinyonga_(421).png Femaleskink-img.png Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes the Army of Scar, add it to this list. * Like Water and Rain * Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands * Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey * A Hyena's Tale * Pride Rock Chronicles Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Outlanders Category:Antagonists